


Folla's Diner

by ArT25



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Diners, Angst, Fluff, M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArT25/pseuds/ArT25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The news are these:<br/>Stiles is looking for a job<br/>Folla's dinner has a vacancy after their watress is found dead<br/>Stiles takes the job in an eerie, mob filled restaurant<br/>He may or may not be a tiny bit afraid for his life<br/>He also may or may not be crushing on one of the mobsters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folla's Diner

**Author's Note:**

> I started this off as a stand alone story but decided it would work better as a sterek fic  
> ummm...It's my first fic or well first thing i ever published so would really appreciate comments

Today’s paper’s headlines are as follows:  
• U.S. DECLARES WAR ON JAPAN!  
• Restaurant’s “Folla’s dinner” waitress found dead  
• Manhattan mob activity is on rise  
But none of that is of any interest for Stiles and the only article that catches his eye is about a job vacancy. A dinner called “Folla’s dinner” is looking for someone to wait tables. It even pays a solid 25¢ an hour. This is exactly what Stiles needed after the fiasco at his last job. I mean, how could anyone know that offering special menu with yourself as the desert could get you fired? Well Stiles certainly did not know this. Or that the dame he presented the proposal to was the boss’ daughter… But at the end of the day he never was one to look back. He even promised himself to try a lot harder this time. After all he needed to pay the rent somehow.  
After exactly 26hours, 50minutes, 40 seconds, one job acceptance and an eye lock with a hot, brooding dude in the corner Stiles knew: this job will not be different.  
After another 10 minutes and an introduction to the staff he decided that this job is certainly a weird one. He did not mind it, but it will certainly make this experience and interesting one… so to say.  
The manager of this dinner was a threatening woman aroung his age named Laura. Yet, when asked about her husband, who was supposedly the owner, she could change the topic in a blink of an eye. Then there’s the cook… he is an African American man, who is personally greeted by all of the customers (All of which slip him an envelope before taking a seat). And then there those two. The first one is Scott, who actually seems to be a great dude and so far Stiles got a long with him the best. Scott was even kind enough to give stiles a few tips such as: always smile, be thankful and under no circumstances eavesdrop. The other one was of course Lydia. She instantly stirked him as one of the most beautiful dames he has ever seen. Yet she proved to not only be gorgeous, but smart. Although she ussed her smarts to torment Stiles and brush her customers on him. He only cought on when it was too late... While the staff is boggling enough, the customers are the ones that truly stand out. They all wear similar dark suits. They all have that eerie murderous look about them if you look a second too long. And last but not least they all are regulars, from what Stiles gathers. He also gathers that, after exactly 10 minutes and 40 seconds of his acceptance as a waiter, they all know his true name (weirdly enough the manager did not know his true name).  
Miraculously the first day goes by without a hitch. Not regarding the constant stress of staying in sync with Scott and Lydia. At first glance they may not look like much, but their alacrity is a thing to be envied. Do not get this wrong he did try to slack off at first. But every time he did just that, it seemed as if the whole dinner stopped. The customers’ murmurs stopped at that second and the glances he got were more uncanny than finding out your neighbor committed mass murder. And Stiles was sure that each one of them is capable of mass murder. To be honest, he is not one to be afraid; but it’s just something about sharply dressed mobs with not so hidden guns that rattle him.  
Well he is sure to retread on slacking off. After all if the wasted 18 years of his life thought him anything, it was that there is always a way to take it easy and make a pass at a hot person.


End file.
